


Love, Simon

by Axella779



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), All of them are creepy old men tbh, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Ended Dildo, Elias lives for the drama, M/M, POV Elias Bouchard, Peter is the only top here and he’s just not in the mood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simon Fairchild is a creep old man, Small Penis, elias just wants to come and go, implied sugar daddy-ing, simon just wants a cuddle, two bottoms figuring out how to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axella779/pseuds/Axella779
Summary: Elias decides to spend the night with Simon Fairchild.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (implied), Elias Bouchard/Simon Fairchild
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Love, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> For my loving Sugar Daddy 💋

The annual fundraising gala for the Institute continues well after Peter, the chosen representative of the Institute’s Executive Donor family, has left only an hour after arriving. Elias mingles as is good manners, but without Peter to keep him entertained he feels himself growing quite bored. It isn’t as if he has to try desperately hard to secure funding nowadays. Many of the patrons have been beneficiaries since the conception of the Magnus Institute and this annual dinner is more of a formality. Tradition for traditions sake. This may have been why the Lukases had started sending only one representative as of late, secure in their position as the main benefactors. Peter, however, hates these events in particular and often makes his excuses to leave early. _No matter_ , Elias begrudgingly thinks, at a loss for company. He sips his champagne and turns his mind to business, beginning to mentally allocate some of the recently gained funds.

Soon enough his solitude is broken, as a short man sidles up to his table. Elias instantly recognizes him as Simon Fairchild, another one of the Institute’s important backers. Although Elias Knows all about the Fairchild group, he does not know the man personally. The fact that he is centuries older than Elias himself is, he hates to admit, both aspirational and intimidating. Elias puts all of his trust in his own Patron and the knowledge and subsequent power that come with his alliance to it. But he can also see the draw of the Vast, granting that which he also covets, immortality. Undoubtedly great knowledge must come alongside such prolonged existence.

“Elias! How lovely to see you,” Simon greets with far too much familiarity for Elias’s taste. “May I join you?” he asks, already taking Peter’s vacated seat.

“Simon. So glad you could come to our little gathering,” he replies gesturing to a crowd that cannot be described as little. Simon smiles like it is the best joke he has ever heard. Elias plasters the smile he normal uses for social functions onto his face, it never quite reaches his eyes but Simon continues to beam back at him all the same. He supposes he should take this opportunity to schmooze with his other source of funding outside of the Lukases.

They converse for awhile, Elias attempting to subtly mine any useful information Simon might have as to the movements of other avatars or possible attempts at future rituals. It is far too loud and distracting to simply Know anything from him at this moment, but Simon seems to be fairly forthcoming with anything Elias asks after. The man smiles easily and occasionally touches Elias’s arm as he talks. Elias pays it little heed, directing his energy instead to being effortlessly charming in his enquiries so Simon will not suspect any further motive.

“And what about you? Do you have any plans?” Elias asks as if he is enquiring about Simon’s itinerary for the evening. He catches a gleam of something in Simon’s eyes.

“Oh yes. _Big_ plans,” Simon says in a conspiratorial voice, theatrically emphasizing the word ’big’. “Would you like me to show you?”

Elias of course, Knows about Simon’s failed ritual almost two hundred years previous and wonders if the man has something new in the works. Something drops in the pit of Elias’s stomach. It must be Simon’s doing, but he refuses to be intimidated. He supposes he has spent the courteous amount of time mingling and he can now excuse himself from this gathering. Elias leans in closer.

“Lead the way.”

***

Simon’s accommodations are spacious, especially for London, and even in comparison to Elias’s own Chelsea townhouse. He holds the door for Elias and ushers him inside. The rooms within feel too big to be contained within the building’s facade that Elias saw briefly from the outside. The reasons for this are obvious, but Elias still appreciates it as another perk of the Vast. Once inside Elias expects to be lead to into the drawing room just off the entry way where he can see an almost comically large chesterfield and armchairs, but instead Simon leads him up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom.

“Yes, well, here we are then. The scene of the crime,” Simon smiles casually. Elias is not sure what he is meant to be viewing here and what it might have to do with a Vast ritual. The space contains a garish and overly large four-poster bed, and other similarly big furniture pieces. There is an open door on the far side of the room that Elias suspects leads to an ensuite.

“Sit down if you like,” Simon says, gesturing toward the enormous bed. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Four Roses, if you have it,” Elias Knows all about the collection of fine bourbons in the cellar. He also knows that the time it will take to retrieve it will give him a moment to take in his surroundings and maybe to Know for what purpose Simon has brought him here. From what Elias can see, Simon seems to be overly trusting just leaving him in the bedroom alone and doesn’t appear to be an immediate threat. He decides to have a look around while Simon leaves to fetch their drinks.

Inside the ensuite is an clawfoot tub that could easily accommodate five people. He finds it humorous and a little pathetic the way Simon has leaned into the aesthetic of his Patron. Not in the tasteful way Elias has, the eyes decorating all of his wood-carved furniture are also for function. The jeweled eye lapel pin is merely a tool, if he needs to leave himself another viewing angle. (Not that he would ever really consider leaving the three carat diamond just anywhere.) 

He figures that the general largeness must be overcompensation for Simon having a small cock.

Wandering back into the bedroom Elias notices that the bed frame is actually one large under-bed drawer. He toes it open to find that it contains a disorganized assortment of dildos and plugs and vibrators. He pushes it closed again with his foot. Looking up, he notices a pump bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Realization dons on him as he goes to sit on the California King sized mattress. Replaying their earlier conversation, Elias finally recognizes the blatant flirting for what it was, he had just been too wrapped up in his own devices to notice at the time. Although he finds the whole situation rather amusing, he’s not sure if he is in the mood to have Simon’s meager cock in his arse. Elias is, however, in the mood to punish Peter for leaving him open to the attentions of Simon. He pulls out his phone to text Peter, never one to miss a chance to goad.

_I’m with Simon Fairchild. Don’t wait up._

The reply comes just as Simon returns with their drinks. Elias quickly views the preview text on his screen before placing it back in his trouser pocket.

_Have fun_

Elias Knows that there is (unfortunately) no jealousy behind it. He wonders if Peter doesn’t actually think Elias will go through with it, that he could so easy fall into the bed of another powerful avatar. Spitefully, he entertains the idea of returning to Peter that night, smelling of sex. Maybe it would stir something then. It would serve him right for leaving the gala early.

“Here you are,” Simon says cheerily handing over his lowball. He sits uncomfortably close to Elias, who has made up his mind to let the night play out. Elias drains his glass in one go and places it on the bedside table. Simon only takes a sip from his before placing his glass beside Elias’s. It only takes a moment before mouths crash together and for clothes to be pulled off and thrown unceremoniously to the floor. Elias’s early assessment turns out to be correct, Simon is only about three inches erect. 

They end up top to tail. Simon is hardly a mouthful. Elias reaches behind himself using his thumb and pinky to spread his own cheeks, and with the same hand works his fingers in and out of himself while Simon sucks his cock. He only uses two, knowing that he can easily take Simon’s length without too much preparation. Even with only two digits, the sensation is pleasurable and he clenches around his own fingers as he moves them in and out. That feeling combined with Simon on his cock is rather good. He alternates between lapping at Elias’s head and taking his shaft deep into his throat and swallowing around it. Simon’s other hand gently fondles his balls. Elias is so caught up in his own pleasure he hardly returns the favour, Simon’s cock merely resting, small and hard and wet, inside his mouth. Every once in awhile Elias remembers to give it a cursory suck. Simon doesn’t seem to mind, and continues on in his enthusiastic ministrations making Elias involuntarily moan.

He honestly hadn’t expected it to be this good. With him and Peter it is always about chasing their own pleasure with little heed for the other. However, Simon seems intent on tending to Elias as best he can.

Eventually Simon pulls off his cock and Elias removes the fingers from his arse.

“I think I’m ready,” Simon says, voice slightly raspy from previous activities.

“So am I,” Elias replies, quickly rearranging himself in his favourite position, face down with his arse up and thighs spread to best display his hole. Elias positions his head on the pillow so he can see Simon behind him.

Simon sits up looking momentarily confused, but his face quickly slides back into what must be its resting position of airy cheerfulness.

“Oh! I had rather hoped that you would be doing the honours. But that’s no matter,” he says.

Elias always preferred to receive rather than give, but he supposes he would be willing in this instance as Simon had given a very good blowjob. Elias knows when and where hard work deserves to be rewarded. He sits up, ready to get Simon underneath him. However, just as he begins to move, Simon gets off the bed to kneel by the drawer Elias had opened earlier. Curious, Elias lays on his side against the pillows, one hand propping up his head and the other lazily stroking his cock as Simon rummages through the drawer. Before Elias can inquire what he is searching for, Simon holds up the longest dildo Elias has ever seen. It is flesh coloured and almost fifteen inches in length. Both ends form into two fairly realistic cock heads and a long veiny shaft that meet in the middle where balls should be. Elias is intrigued.

“Is that...?” Elias starts with some trepidation.

“Goodness no! Its silicone,” Simon exclaims, handing the toy to Elias “Nothing Flesh-y about it,” he says, clearly understanding Elias’s initial surprise.

Elias confirms this in the feel of the rubber textured length. He is a little disappointed, but this will do for now.

“I must admit, I’m new to using this particular model. What is the best way to go about it?” Elias asks stroking the sizable girth of the toy. Simon gently takes it back from him and reaches toward the nightstand to pump lube onto one of the heads and rub it up and down its length.

“Like this,” Simon scoots closer to the top of the bed and spreads his legs so they rest on either side of Elias’s body. He balances himself back on one elbow while he uses the other hand to bring the slick head of the dildo down between his cheeks and begin working it inside with small pumps until he has sunk down almost halfway. Elias watches through half lidded-eyes, still stroking his own cock. He has a perfect view from where he sits, and is surprised and delighted by Simon’s ability to take almost seven inches without preparation. Elias wonders if it is another thrilling feature from Simon’s Patron.

Simon gives the toy a few experimental thrusts before pumping more lube onto the unused end of the shaft and coating the rest of it. He shifts forward and brings the end to rest against Elias’s arsehole. He is breathing hard, already excited at this new piece of sexual knowledge he is gaining from this experience. Preferring that Simon do most of the work, Elias reaches both arms back to brace himself against the headboard. Taking this as his cue, Simon uses his hand to guide and swirl the head teasingly around Elias’s hole, wetting his entrance even more, before plunging it inside in one swift motion.

Elias is surprised by the sudden fullness, having expected Simon to work it in carefully like he had for himself. But he supposes that the swiftness, much like taking a sudden fall, is exactly what Simon had been aiming for. Without anytime to adjust to the feeling, Simon begins moving his hips, pushing and pulling the toy into both of them on alternating thrusts. Elias has to renew his grip the headboard. He hadn’t expected the immediate frenetic pleasure of being penetrated so deeply on every downward thrust. The angle is just right to brush against his prostrate on almost every ebb and he clenches down hard to try and keep the toy in place for a moment before it drags out of him with more friction. Elias lets his head fall back in a wanton moan while Simon pumps and spreads more lube onto the exposed middle of the toy’s shaft.

Elias wants to reach for his cock, but the leverage he gains from holding onto the headboard is too good to give up, his higher motor functions feel rather difficult to control at this moment as well. However, Simon seems to know exactly what he needs and begins jacking Elias’s cock to the same relentless pace as the thrust of his hips. It doesn’t take Elias long to come in an orgasm that feels like hundred mile an hour winds rushing past his ears and the sudden drop of his centre of gravity. Simon works him through the crest of it, still working himself on the shaft of the dildo, even after Elias is spent. He comes soon after without a single touch of his own small cock.

Elias is still breathing heavily and basking in the aftershock when Simon gently dismounts the toy then carefully pulls it out of Elias.

“Shall I fetch you a wet flannel? Or would you like to use the washroom first?” Simon asks, he hardly seems out of breath.

“Just a moment,” Elias breathes willing his heart to return to a normal pace. He has released his death grip on the headboard but Simon has settled to sit right next to him.

“Thank you, you were wonderful,” Simon says, overtly sincere. He moves Elias’s face to his for a gentle kiss. The moment they break apart Elias limps toward the ensuite and quickly closes the door.

The sex had been better than expected, but Simon is not someone Elias could see himself regularly seeking the companionship of outside the bedroom. It seems that Peter would keep his position as Elias’s favourite. For now.

As Elias cleans himself he wishes he had grabbed his phone out of his trouser pocket so he could text Peter.

When he comes out of the washroom he finds Simon in the same position he left him in, sitting against the headboard with his hands calmly folded in his lap. Elias finds it a little unsettling, which is quite a feat for him.

“All done?” Simon asks, smiling.

Elias nods.

As soon as Simon disappears into the bathroom Elias digs through the pile of clothes on the floor for his trousers. He first finds his button down and pulls it on, then retrieves the phone from his trouser pocket and lays down on the bed. There aren’t any new messages from Peter.

_He was surprisingly thrifty._ Elias texts.

_And absolutely relentless._ He adds as an afterthought, still vying for even a spark of interest from Peter.

The texts mark immediately as having been read, but Peter gives no reply.

Simon soon returns, shutting off the lights on his way and laying back down, wrapping his arms around Elias who immediately tenses.

The sex had been nice and all but Elias didn’t expect or want to be held in the afterglow. Simon seems oblivious to his sudden rigidity and pulls him closer.

“That was lovely, thank you,” Simon says nuzzling into his neck, again with a tone of sincerity that Elias feels is absolutely unnecessary. He needs to start planning an escape. Luckily, he still has his phone in hand. He taps out another message to Peter without Simon noticing.

_Call me._

His phone buzzes soon after. Elias sits up in bed, releasing Simon’s arm from around him, and answers the call.

“What do you want Elias?” comes Peter’s voice.

“Yes, this is Elias Bouchard, Head of the Magnus Institute. What seems to be the problem?”

Peter says nothing.

“A gas leak, you say?” Elias can see from the corner of his eye that Simon is listening intently.

“I’ll see you home soon, then?” asks Peter, hanging up the phone.

“I’ll be there right away.” Elias says to the dead line.

He clicks his tongue as he hangs up and turns to Simon.

“Such I shame, but I have to go. My Institute needs me. We’ll have to do this again sometime,” and he finds that he means it. He definitely wouldn’t mind being fucked like that again in the future. And maybe by next time he’ll have a smoother exit strategy.

“Oh please, allow me to drive you over,” Simon insists.

***

It is most likely a combination of the alcohol and the lingering orgasmic haze but Elias isn’t able to find a viable excuse not to let Simon drive him to the Institute. He ends up in the back seat of Simon’s ridiculous Range Rover after refusing to sit in the front next to him. He shoots Peter another quick text to meet him at the Institute.

Peter is standing on the front steps when they arrive. Simon insists on getting his door and holding Elias’s hand while they walk the few meters to the entrance.

“You just missed the gas man, he said he’ll return tomorrow morning,” Peter lies with ease, glancing at their joined hands, amusement in his eyes.

Elias takes the chance snatch his hand back from Simon.

“I had a lovely time but I’m afraid I must leave you here. It seems tomorrow shall be an early start.” Elias says diplomatically.

“I could call you a cab in the morning if you’d like?” Simon replies, light and hope still in his eyes.

“That’s quite alright, I’ll just have Peter drive me home now,” Elias says, trying to stamp out other possible offers for Simon to stick around.

“Peter is welcome to come back to mine as well,” Simon says even more enthusiastically.

Elias pauses for a moment to consider this option, but one look at his expression tells him that Peter may take some convincing and now is not the time.

“No thank you,” Peter says as he begins to walk in the direction of his own vehicle. “Come along Elias.” He shoots Simon a look that says not to follow them.

“Good night Simon, I’ll be in touch.” Elias says with finality.

“Oh yes, good night Elias, Peter,” he says with a little nod and wave.

***

“Parcel for you Mr. Bouchard.”

“Thank you Rosie. You can just leave it here,” Elias says without looking up from his paperwork. She places it on the corner of his desk. He finishes writing after she closes the door and looks up at the parcel.

The box is black and oblong. He reaches for the envelope attached to the top. Its from Simon.

Elias had thought less and less about the other man’s clinginess since their encounter almost a week ago, and more about his unbelievable orgasm. He had wanked about it at least five times since then.

He reads the note:

_Dearest Elias,_

_I had such a wonderful time with you the other night._ (Elias rolls his eyes.) _It was such a shame it had to end so abruptly. Please accept the donation I have deposited into the Institute’s funding account and this gift as a token of my gratitude._

_Love,_

_Simon Fairchild_

To his unsurprise the box contains the doubled headed toy. Elias leaves it in the box which he places in one of his locked draws next to some of the more expositional statements he has been saving. He shuts the drawer just as his phone begins to vibrate.

“Can you explain why Simon Fairchild is now listed as Executive Donor?” says Peter’s voice over the phone, hints of jealousy only detectable to Elias.

Elias smirks.


End file.
